Otherworldly
by Kairi-san
Summary: Summary: Kairi has spent most of her teenage years running away from her bad experiences. What will happen when she can't run anymore? Note: This fanfiction is a DN AngelYuGiOhPseudoreality crossover. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: From This World I go

Hello, Kairi-san here. Welcome to _Otherwordly_, my second fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Author: Kairi-san

Title: _Otherwordly_

Warnings: (implied) Yaoi, teen pregnancy, and language

Pairings: Daisuke/Kairi, (implied) Yugi/Yami

Summary: Kairi has spent most of her teenage years running away from her bad experiences. What will happen when she can't run anymore?

Notes: This fanfiction is a DN Angel/Yu-Gi-Oh/Pseudoreality (reality in the story) crossover. It's not your normal crossover, though. "Kairi" is a character I created based on mostly my traits. Some experiences she faces have actually happened in my life. I also use a couple of sentences of German, but they will be translated.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the ideas and the character "Kairi", no touchie without my permission.

Read and Review! **Please!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Otherworldly _Prolouge: From This World I go...

Kairi frantically paced her apartment, packing anything that was neccesary. She was never coming back to Domino City again. She would never see this world again if she could help it. Not after what HE did.

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to fall in love with that cheating, dimunitive bastard? _Kairi thought.

Kairi was a brown-haired girl, 17 years old, of average size. She was of German heritage. The girl was the protector of a magical, dimension-travelling, amethyst-colored jewel called the Dimensionjuwel.

Kairi reached into her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She put some clothes, some make-up, and all the yen she had ($500 worth) into it. She picked it up and gripped it as tightly as she could.

With the hand that wasn't gripping the suitcase, Kairi pulled out the Dimensionjuwel from its chain around her neck and under her shirt. She laid it on the outside of her shirt. It started glowing.

"Ich gehe von dieser Welt, zu einer anderen Welt ich komme!" yelled Kairi at the top of her lungs.

_I go from this world, to another world I come!_ A purple light engulfed Kairi and she vanished…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it… the Prolouge. Please read and review… quickly if you please! I am not very patient! The more and the quicker you review the faster I update!_

_Next time: Kairi lands and adjusts to her new world!_


	2. Daisuke sees Kairi

Hello again, Kairi-san here! Welcome back to _Otherworldly_! I hope you continue to like this story! I am very sorry for the long wait!!

Title: _Otherworldly_

Warnings: (implied) Yaoi, teen pregnancy, language, and mentions of female biologic factors

Pairings: Daisuke/Kairi, (implied) Yugi/Yami

Last time: Kairi's heart was broken by her boyfriend, Yugi Mutou. With the help of a family heirloom called the Dimensionjuwel, she leaves Domino City behind. Where did she go? How will she adjust?

Notes: This fanfiction is a DN Angel/Yu-Gi-Oh/Psuedoreality (reality in the story) crossover. It is not a normal crossover, so do not expect the fandoms to be split evenly. In fact, the only reason this fanfic is in the D N Angel category on this website is because it fits with the fandom more than the Yu-Gi-Oh or Anime X-overs categories. Be wary, I use varying point-of-views in this story and I have never been great at writing in varying POVs, but this fanfiction does not work without them. Also, Daisuke is a little out-of-character in this chapter, but that will be made up for in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Kairi would exist in DN Angel and Risa and Riku would "mysteriously" disappear after the first volume of the manga. Also, in Yu-Gi-Oh, Rebecca would not exist, that girl is plain annoying! I do own the ideas and the character "Kairi", do not steal without my permission.

Read and review! **Please!!**

* * *

_Otherworldly_ Chapter 1: Daisuke sees Kairi

Normal POV

_A ruffle was heard in the trees surrounding the Game Shop as Kairi sneaked up on the living room window. She came within two feet of said window when she heard voices. Curious, she plastered herself against the window to hear better. A thud ensued. One lone voice sounded again though there obviously was more than one person in the room:_

"_I love you, Yami… I always have."_

_Kairi cried as she heard this. It had occurred to her that Yugi could be cheating on her, but she didn't think it was true. So much for love worth her virginity…_

Kairi shook herself awake again. She had been having this dream since she had come to the world she was now in, two weeks ago. She had found herself crying afterward AGAIN. Getting over Yugi was going to be hard.

The teenager quickly got out of bed. Today was the last day of summer vacation. Kairi was looking forward to her last day of freedom before starting her Junior year at Azumano High School. School had always treated her badly.

Kairi looked at her alarm clock: 7:45 a.m. She had an hour to get to the park before anyone else did. She liked her moment of solitude.

She went into her bathroom at the apartment she was renting. It was a miracle she had the apartment at all for she didn't have a job or legal registration. Fifteen minutes later, she got out of the bathroom as shocked as ever. Her period was supposed to have happened a week ago, and she didn't have an irregular cycle. That was her first skipped period ever; last month she had spotted.

Kairi quickly put her thoughts to the back of her mind and resumed her morning routine she'd had for years. Kairi went to her dresser to get out her chosen outfit for today: a pink T-shirt and her only skort. She put these on then glanced in her mirror and was disgusted, causing her to run to the bathroom nauseous. Damn! Why did she have to look so sexy? She brushed her long hair, put it up as best she could (she had left her home world before she really knew how to fix her hair), and left her apartment.

Daisuke's POV

My parents had been giving me a hard time lately. I hadn't been allowing Dark to do his job, which had angered my parents and puzzled the police. The thefts of the Phantom Thief had come at such intervals it was awfully rare if they didn't happen every week at least. I just don't feel the same way anymore. I never thought I could be falling out of love with Risa or Riku, but I was. They hadn't been returning my feelings, so why should I still be in love with them? Three years of unrequited love was enough for me.

I chose that moment to walk out the door of my house. Today was the last day of summer vacation and I wanted to make the best of it. First on my list was a visit to the park. Normally, I would have waited a few hours, but I had a lot of things on my list. So I grabbed my notebook and went out the door.

When I turned around after closing the door, I was shocked to see a girl passing my house on the sidewalk. Curious, I walked hurriedly down the sidewalk and began following her. The first thing I really noticed about this girl was her long, brown hair. From the back, I could not see much else.

Walking a few paces behind the girl, I realized she was following the same route that I had planned to use to go to the park. A quick glance downward, I found myself concluding that this girl knew this route TOO well. Going to the park in the morning was obviously a routine for her. I would have to ask her once I caught up with her.

In anticipation, I did not realize that she had slowed down. If she was used to this route, would she not stay at the same speed or go faster? Then I saw her vomit on the grass next to the sidewalk. Shit! This girl was sick! Taking my eyes away from what had just happened, I examined her figure. She was a slim girl I suppose, but her hips did not match the rest of her body. They seemed thicker and fuller than they should have been…

Oh crap! I was checking her out from behind! Contrary to what I had just done, I was not a womanizer. I usually left that to my best friend, Takeshi.

The girl, looks aside, slowed down even more. I could have touched her if I had wanted to, but I did not. I decided to let her be. She likely was too sick to talk to me anyway. I probably should have told her to go back home, but I really did not want her to notice me. I slowed down as well.

Surprisingly, she remained at that pace until we reached the park. Then she ran to the nearest restroom. This girl obviously had a bad case nausea. Whoever had taught this girl to ignore illness had been a great teacher. If he or she ever came within two feet of me, that person would get another lesson in return…

Kairi's POV

Shit! Why can I not walk to the park without being sick? Not once in two weeks have I not vomited on my way to and from the park and several times in-between. I had considered going to a doctor, but soon decided against it. I probably had something bad in Domino City. My breasts were getting bigger, but I welcomed that. They had always been small. My slowness and fatigue were likely because of my nausea. My bladder problems were because I was getting older. As for my missed period, I had heard that some teenage girls have problems with that. I guess I had become one of those girls.

I returned from the park restroom to my usual bench occupied by a red-haired teenage boy writing in a notebook. He looked up to see me walking toward him and leapt off the bench, leaving what he was writing on it. I reached down once I came to my bench and retrieved the note. I turned around to tell the boy that he had forgotten something, but he had already left.

Resigned, I assumed the note was meant for me. Whoever this boy was, he had obviously following me. Damn! I have a stalker now? This was one interesting dimension…

* * *

Whew! Finally done! This has been _Otherworldly_ Chapter 1. Again, I am really sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic and my access to a computer with a word processor is limited to say the least. I promise you that now that school is ending for the summer, I will update sooner and the chapters will be longer!

Next time: What does the note say? Will Daisuke and Kairi actually have a conversation or will someone butt in? Will Kairi finally stop being in denial and find out what is wrong with her? How will she react?

**Read and review!!**


End file.
